


Lie To Me

by Morrigan_RedBlack



Series: Keeping Up Appearances [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_RedBlack/pseuds/Morrigan_RedBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s okay to be dishonest to myself. Even though it makes me feel like a complete whore. After all, it’s only in my mind...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie To Me

Title: _**Lie To Me** _

Disclaimer: _**T _h_ is is purely a fictional work. I do not own anything. All rights belong to the WWE. The song lyrics used also belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything** _

Warning:  _ **Language**_ , _**Express and implied m/m relations, graphic sex, dubious consent and hallucination. Yes, hallucination.** _

Summary: “ _ **It’s okay to be dishonest to myself. Even though it makes me feel like a complete whore. After all, it’s only in my mind...”** _

* * *

 

 

He was in a world of hurt.

 

All the muscles in his body was screaming in pain, willing him to find a comfy surface as soon as he could get on and lie down. At this juncture though, he couldn’t care if he was still sticky from that rather haphazard shower he took after the match. He just needed some rest for his body; after all being thrown around about in a steel encased chamber is not a fun idea to spend the weekend.

 

Hunter would have saved himself a lot of physical anxiety if he were able to keep his mouth shut some seven years ago when the company was looking for bankable concept and he had to, _really had to_ , go pick up drawing pad and pen and come up with a sketch of his idea. It’s not like he didn’t know the company had the tendency to make mountains out of molehills, but when they finally did materialize his idea into reality, it was more than just a spectacle.

 

It was a monster to say the least.

 

“Well, I’m fucked”, he thought out aloud.

 

That was seven years ago and today, although just a few hours ago, Hunter had won the championship for the thirteenth time, it seemed rather insignificant in his hazy mind of pain and confusion. He sighed softly when he finally hit the soft comforter of the hotel bed with a lazy thud, not even fully aware of how he managed to get to his hotel room or take off his clothes at least.

 

Or for the fact, _who_ is in his room, when there being one.

 

 

In his mind’s eye he saw so many images; blurred colours and contours of faces he cannot recognize but he couldn’t even find the will to just make them go away. Perhaps, that is why, he was not startled when he felt strong arms encircled his waist and pull him close against a warm body; familiar stubble tickling the skin on the back of his neck. Comfort there was in that embrace, but he didn’t see it.

 

_A deep voice, chuckled with malice in his ear as he struggled, weak and feeble in his attempt to get away._

 

 

Soft lips pressed against his own, sweet and sexy, seduced him to engage in a dance.

 

_Harshly he was kissed, his own moan of fear and terror swallowed in the onslaught teeth and tongues; it was meant to break his spirit and it by the Devil it did; he did._

 

Hands, calloused by years of work, touched his body gently; kisses planted every crevices and sinew they can find, those lips and hands did venture. There was warmth and comfort in it; Hunter knew he was being loved right at that moment. Yet again, he didn’t see it.

 

_Bites and grips covered his body, tendons on his arms and chest gripped past the point of pain into numbness; the man on top of him didn’t care if they hurt him. They were meant to hurt him; he was nothing but a toy to be played with every way possible not because his tormentor wanted to; it is out of his own ill-will. “That was the deal, the promise you made to me. Remember that, Hunter”, the voice growled in his ear._

 

He didn’t even realize when his lover slipped into him, but he did and they were moving in very slow pace, gentle and tender. They fit so perfectly for each other, just like they did in everything else. That is why his lover is also best his friend and the man know him better than anyone else in the world.

 

“I love you, Darlin’, was the whispered plea in his ear; husky and laden with heavy Texan accent and Hunter could only mewl in delight when his sweet spot was nudged, insistent yet gentle prodding made to love him.

 

_The dark haired man above him pounded into his body; thrusting in wild abandon. Those were made to punish him, pushing Hunter into a place where pain is in the borderline of pleasure and he was but a sinner meant to be humiliated for his desires. Gasps and groans filled his ears, and much to his horror, they escalated into louder pleas._

 

_“Please stop! No more! Please!”_

 

_He didn’t want him to._

 

_But he wanted him anyway._

 

_A blood-curdling scream._

 

_Colors and contours finally blended into one single image._

 

_Black became blond._

 

_Green became blue._

 

 

_Taker became Shawn._

 

“Shawn”, he gasped out finally as he reached his own pinnacle, vaguely feeling the older man tense and shudder inside him before releasing himself. The Texan panted softly, resting his forehead against Hunter. Long moments after, Shawn finally lifted his head up, stared deep into his own deep dazed hazel eyes and whispered again.

 

“I love you, Hunter. You’re my everything”.

 

“Love you too Shawn”.

 

_Liar._

 

Shawn finally slipped on to his side and threw his arms around the younger man again, cuddling against his chest.

 

With the cobwebs finally cleared from his mind, Hunter laid there, wondering what had he done. He had thought about another man while giving himself to the man he sworn to love with everything he got. It is not fair to Shawn; he knows it is not and he doesn’t deserve to be hurt like that. Even more so by such forbidden thoughts of a man he hated so much he just can’t stand the ground that man walks on.

 

_Or was it fear? Respect? Reverence?_

 

Never mind that. His treachery had hit too close this time around.

 

_“I hate you, Mark”._

 

_“But you wanted me”._

 

_“Remember that Deal, Hunter? You’re mine. Will always be”._

 

**END**

 

_It doesn’t hurt me,_

_You wanna feel how it feels,_

_You wanna know; know that it doesn’t hurt me,_

_You wanna hear about the deal I am making,_

_If I only could, Make a deal with God,_

_Get him to swap our places,_

_Be running up that road,_

_Be running up that hill,_

_Be running up that building…_

                                                 - _**“Running up That Hill” by Kate Bush (cover by Placebo also feat Kate Bush)**_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Elimination Chamber was Hunter's idea. He mentioned that in one of the articles in the WWE website when they published an article in respect of the inaugural Elimination Chamber PPV, which I couldn't remember exactly when but should be sometime last year.
> 
> \- The content in italics refer to what was going on Hunter's mind in his state. Yes he was hallucinating yet he he was thinking about someone else while he was with someone else. I tried to make this story as complex as I could because I wanted you as the reader to pass your own judgement on the characters.
> 
> \- This idea came to my mind when I was discussing with a colleague sometime ago about cheating partners sometime ago and he said that infidelity is a complex situation and this idea crossed my mind. I am open to see if you have a differing opinion on what I depicted. Was Hunter really cheating? It's your call.
> 
> \- Finally, I also apologize for all the mistakes, grammar or spelling that might have slipped past my attention in this work. It's been a very long time.


End file.
